Timburr
|} Timburr (Japanese: ドッコラー Dokkorer) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 25, which evolves into when traded. Biology Timburr is a gray bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple nose and dark grey oval shaped eyes. It has bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head. Pink, vein-like bulges are present on the back of its head. Similar pink bands adorn its shoulders and thighs. It always carries squared logs and use them to fight with. When it can easily lift a heavy block of timber, it is close to evolving. Timburr is usually found near construction sites helping construction workers. In the anime Major appearances Trip's Timburr A Timburr appeared in Ash and Trip's Third Battle! under the ownership of Trip. It battled against Ash's Oshawott but lost. It was revealed to have evolved into a Gurdurr in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!. In The Clubsplosion Begins! it was revealed to have evolved into a Conkeldurr. Other A Timburr appeared under the ownership of in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!. Multiple Timburr appeared in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony! and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!. They were owned by Cedric Juniper's assistants at the , but were later turned against their owners by Colress. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Several Timburr were used by some s to help them build a stage for an upcoming rally in Accumula Town. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Pauline uses a large group of Timburr and to help run and maintain the Burst Heart Survival tournament. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} or }} )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Pugilis}} |area=Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 4}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 176}} |area=Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its Attack is 81 or higher |link= , , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=533 |name2=Gurdurr |type1-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=534 |name3=Conkeldurr |type1-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Timburr is similar to ; both are Fighting-type Pokémon with a base stat total of 305, have a gender ratio of 75% male and 25% female, are the most commonly associated Pokémon with construction sites in their respective regions, and reach their first evolution by level and have their final evolution triggered by trading. Origin Timburr's Pokédex entry supports that it and its evolutions are based on s. Due to its clown nose, it may have also been based on a . Name origin Timburr is a corruption of ''timber, referring to the block of wood it carries. It may also involve burly, referencing its strength. Dokkorer may be derived from Δοκάρι Dokári (timber). It may also be a combination of どっこい dokkoi (heave-ho) and こら kora (hey, you!). In other languages . May also be a combination of and . |de=Praktibalk|demeaning=From and |fr=Charpenti|frmeaning=From and |es=Timburr|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Timburr|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=으랏차 Uratcha|komeaning=From . Possibly also from . |zh_cmn=搬運小匠 / 搬运小匠 Bānyùnxiǎojiàng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and . |ru=Тимбёрр Timbyorr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Trip's Timburr * Timburr (Gates to Infinity) External links |} de:Praktibalk fr:Charpenti it:Timburr ja:ドッコラー pl:Timburr zh:搬运小匠